Instantes, de Yuki no shimizu
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Una duda puede guiarte a buscar respuestas en los lugares menos imaginados, un recuerdo puede traer consigo una sonrisa, la persona que menos esperas puede mostrarte el camino.
1. Instantes

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **Bruxi**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Instantes**

Esta mañana de invierno, mientras recorría el vasto escenario blanco; divise tu grácil silueta, regocijándome ante el encuentro la rodeé; con el afán de que notes mi presencia, sé que soy irrespetuosa al tocarte sin permiso, pero es algo que jamás tuve oportunidad de hacer en tiempos pasados. Debo reconocer; me ha sorprendido tu visita, este campo de flores cubierta por la nieve no recibía tus pasos hace mucho tiempo, nada realmente para nosotros, pero ¿quiénes somos para restarle importancia a los nuevos amaneceres? Te he visto ir y venir sin rumbo fijo, siempre buscando algo para dar sentido a tu vida, aumentar tu poder mas allá de lo que puedes o necesitas, hace mucho que tu camino a la supremacía fue recorrido, ya encontraste lo que te hacía falta; por lo que serás recordado por la eternidad, sin embargo te niegas a reconocerlo. ¿A que le temes? Tu vida te pertenece, la manejas a tu antojo, siempre ha sido así. Ya veo, aún una duda ronda tu mente, deberías saber que nada cambias por pensar tanto, como buen demonio, disfruta, mata y muere, solo de esa manera valoraras el precioso regalo de la vida. Tu vista se alza al cielo al sentir la briza, disfruto que me observes fluir sin límite; transmitir sensaciones, aun sin saber que estoy aquí. Este día de invierno voy cargando el frío que hiela los huesos de quien tocó, aunque por más que lo intento no alcanzo a erizar tu piel, tu cuerpo parece impenetrable, fuerte como un roble pero de delicado reflejo. ¿Alguna vez has sido vulnerable, Sesshomaru? Deberías probar, es maravilloso el cambio que puedes percibir cuando crees perder lo que anhelas, cuando deseas algo con fervor y eres recompensado. Mis brazos etéreos rodean tu cuello, tu suave cabello danza a mi ritmo; mientras que cierras tus ojos y sutilmente inhalas parte de mi, al ingresar a tu cuerpo; descubro que algo te atormenta, sé que escondes cierto temor, no hay más que decir, yo soy libre. ¿Por qué tu no?  
« Juegas conmigo sin pudor, ¿esto era lo que querías, Kagura?»  
Claro que juego contigo, antes no podía; no debía, ahora que lo sé, lo disfruto mas, ¿puedes escuchar la canción que susurro en tu oído?; no, que lastima, si lo hicieras sabrías donde estoy y te moverías a mi compás, ¡Ja! sé que es mentira, pero gusto de imaginarme a tu lado, tener la confianza de decirte aquellas cosas; que solo alguien intimo puede decir, ¿como hubiera sido nuestra vida juntos?, ¿seriamos felices? Quizás no, ambos perseguíamos sueños distintos, pero soy la única capaz de reconocer que lo encontré.  
« ¿Vale la pena el sacrificio?»  
Nada es más importante que realizar tus sueños, mi vida ya tiene sentido, sin ser vida como tal, voy y vengo, a veces me escondo pero jamás desaparezco, te acompaño cada vez que puedo, te cuido y celo; sin que sientas mi compañía, te reconoceré mis sentimientos aunque de nada sirva ahora, eres a quien quiero proteger y amar. ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo? Tienes a alguien a tu lado a quien puedes palpar, sin embargo reniegas de su compañía.  
«No deseo perder mi libertad»  
Eres más egoísta que yo, esa persona ganara la vida que soñó sin saberlo, y tu ganaras la oportunidad de tener con quien compartir la tuya. Amado mío, ¿tanta es la inexperiencia en tu virgen corazón, que te excusas conmigo para no sufrir? Debemos perder algo para valorar lo que tenemos, creí que lo habías aprendido ya, que estabas preparado para amar y perder, valorar tus recuerdos con esa persona por el resto de tu vida.  
«No se sacrificara por mi»  
Y porque mas han de sacrificarse los seres vivos, si no es por algo o alguien que aman, yo me sacrifique, perdí mi cuerpo y la oportunidad de permanecer a tu lado, pero gane mi preciada libertad, no eres menos importante que ella pero tampoco más, elegí mi camino y no me arrepiento.  
Ninguno debe explicaciones a terceros, vas y vienes en el tiempo, pero este pasa y deja huella incluso en ti, habías cambiado, estabas seguro de tu decisión porque dudas ahora.  
«No quiero que las cosas cambien, no perderé mi libertad por estar a su lado»  
Jamás te ha pedido salvo una cosa, no es una condena; es un nuevo comienzo, pierde una batalla para ganar tu guerra, Sesshomaru, no dudes de su incondicional amor, entrégate a la oportunidad. Yo soy feliz; como siempre desee, y tú también puedes serlo, tu único camino está en línea recta, puesto que mereces ese pedazo de cielo que esa persona te ofrece, aun siendo un demonio te lo ganaste, no cualquiera llega a él, eres mejor de lo que tú mismo esperabas ser, más fuerte que ninguno, cuando su frágil vida descansa en tu espalda, cuando su dolor se vuelve tu tormento, cuando tu compañía le es indispensable para respirar… para respirarme.  
Estas ensimismado como un niño temeroso, eso si es impropio de ti, te centras solo en que deseas tener poder sin ataduras; como si fuera algo que te falta, jamás será suficiente si no lo sabes aprovechar o con quien proteger con él, porque persigues un poder que ya te pertenece, si no es ese tu temor ¿Que duda esconde tu corazón?  
«No quiero escuchar su respuesta si es negativa, mejor será para mi creer que yo lo decidí así»  
Su respuesta cambiara tu forma de vida, le dará rumbo y eternidad, porque es así como se crean las experiencias, los recuerdos y anécdotas, cuando las vives con alguien que sonríe al recordarlo junto a ti.  
«No puedo olvidarte»  
No me olvidaras, no lo permitiré, pero quién soy yo para pedir que te quedes a mi lado, aspirando mis sonrisas sin saberlo, anhelando tomar mis manos, sin conseguirlo, somos seres de planos distintos, jamás me sentirás como mujer y yo como hombre, lo supe en su momento y aun así no cambie mi decisión. Sacrifique el poder tocarte, para poder tocar el cielo, la tierra, el agua, todo a la vez, soy feliz, deseo lo mismo para ti.  
«También me abandonara»  
Yo estaré aquí para reconfortarte cuando llegue el momento de abandonarte, sacudiré tu cuerpo y a mi compás moveré tu cabello, para que compartas mi alegría, y la tuya cuando la recuerdes, no te niegues la felicidad solo porque tiene límite y tu vida no, quizás algún día también ella sea como el viento y juntas besemos tu rostro con cada briza que recorra este mundo sin fin.  
Sé feliz, por ella, por mí; no me olvides, porque yo no lo haré, estaré a tu lado cada vez que el viento me lleve tras tus pasos, cada vez que una suave flor caiga a tus pies, susurrare tu nombre por la eternidad esperando algún día ser los dos, uno con la vida.

* * *

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos; soltó el aire que aguantaban sus pulmones y siguió su camino, la briza que lo alcanzó había sido extrañamente liberadora, sentía que cada frío roce liberaba su alma de un peso; que no sabía cómo definir o explicar, solo habían sido segundos, pero él sintió que el tiempo se detuvo para que tuviera contacto con una paz que nunca conoció.  
No sabía porque había llegado a ese lugar, quizás algo mas allá de su compresión guío sus pasos para reencontrar un recuerdo, la fría estación cambio el escenario, pero no su aroma, las flores estaban ahí, aguantando pacientes el momento de florecer.  
Recordó a Kagura y algo rozo su mejilla provocando una leve sonrisa, ahora lo sabía, ella tomo su rumbo, era hora de tomarlo también él, iría en busca de esa persona especial, compartiría su vida, se arriesgaría a amarla y perderla, después de todo si lo abandonaba, no quedaría del todo solo. Con calma retomo su camino dejando atrás, el recuerdo de esa decidida y valiente mujer.  
«Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo»  
Estaré contigo siempre, aun sin que lo sepas; siempre serás mi corazón.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. Otro día más

Otro día más

Sumario: Kagome perdió algo muy valioso para ella, pero para su suerte siempre tiene a un Medio-demonio con buen olfato cerca.

Pov Inuyasha.

Acompañe a Kagome a su época, odio cuando me deja en el Sengoku, no puedo protegerla desde ahí, esos demonios que enfrenta a diario pueden no ser fuertes; pero igual no los debemos subestimar, ese tal "examen" le ha sacado más de una lágrima y eso no me gusta, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar.

Pero aquí no solo ella tiene enemigos, yo me enfrento a uno más poderoso que Naraku, más sigiloso que Sesshomaru y más esponjado que Kirara. Misha, él si es de temer, sobre todo porque su imagen se contradice mucho con sus intenciones, que no los engañe su tamaño, se ve pequeño en la esquina desde donde la vigila, su color marrón lo hace resaltar del resto, de esa forma siempre consigue su objetivo. Dormir en sus brazos.

Lo observo desde la distancia, se siente protegido, ya que, mientras Kagome se encuentra en su casa, él se mantiene también ahí, disfrutando de su compañia y caricias, en ausencia de su dueña, les puedo asegurar; ocupa su tiempo planeando el momento de atraerla y atacar, tiene mucho poder sobre ella, la manipula con esa carita redonda grandes ojos y expresión "soy adorable" incluso Kagome lo ante pone a mí, eso quizás no lo creen pero si, el parece ser más importante que yo, definitivamente lo trata mejor, incluso cuando me enfrento a él; el único castigado soy yo, siento como si fuera Jacken, me he llevado muchos abajo tratando de destruirlo, siempre es conmigo con quien se enoja Kagome ¿y él?, duerme luego calientito en su cama. ¿Injusto, no?

— ¡Abajo! —Mi cuerpo fue azotado por enésima vez contra el piso de madera, empezaba a creer que era Sádica.

Misha había desaparecido, al parecer secuestrado, pero ella no me dejo ir a buscarlo, mujeres, todo lo deben complicar…

— ¡Tonta, Porque crees que fui yo!

— ¡¿Quien más podría haber sido, eres el único al que no le agradaba?!

—No me gustaba ese estúpido, ¡pero a ti si!

Mis palabras la hicieron dudar de su hipótesis, guardo silencio unos momentos y decidió reunir a toda su familia, encontraría al culpable aunque le costara la vida, o un castigo, lo que fuera primero.

—Puedo ayudarte a encontrar…

— ¡Abajo! —fue la orden de Kagome, no quería escuchar mis brillantes ideas, ella se las pierde.

Su familia se sentó en la sala, Kagome podía ser muy convincente cuando quería; y este era el caso, cuando su abuelo y Sota no la tomaron en cuenta, les dio una mirada penetrante, una que ni el mismo Sesshomaru podría contradecir, con resignación fueron llevados al palco de los acusados ( Lo que sea eso) junto con su madre y yo, todos éramos culpables hasta demostrar lo contrario, así lo había decidido ella, hasta Buyo podría habérselo llevado, sus teorías rayaban en lo insano.

— ¿Dónde estabas abuelo entre las 9 Am y las 5 Pm? —Preguntó inquisidora.

—Yo estaba cuidando el templo de los malos espíritus, debo proteger a mi familia…

—Pues lo haces muy mal anciano, yo cruce el pozo y no te diste cuenta —Interrumpí tranquilo, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Buyo para jugar con él.

—Bueno yo… —Hablo nervioso el abuelo — ¡Lo admito, dormí una pequeña siesta en el templo! —Dijo comenzando a llorar por la desconfianza de su nieta.

—Abuelo… —Dijo Sota, no te sientas mal, encontraremos al responsable y probaremos tu inocencia.

— ¿Que dices muchacho? ¡Dile que no fui yo! —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Que nietos tan ingratos!

Kagome suspiro, él no podría haber sido, a sus años le costaba subir las escaleras y no entraría a su habitación para cometer un "crimen" así.

Sota tomo del brazo a su abuelo para llevarlo a descansar; cuando el aura de Kagome frenó sus pasos.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

—Llevo al abuelo a descansar.

—No tan rápido, hermanito… ¿Dónde estabas Sota, entre las 9 Am y las 5 Pm?

—Camine contigo a la escuela y luego de vuelta nos encontramos de nuevo en la subida del templo, hermana…, estuve con él algunos días pero siempre lo devolvía a su lugar, creo que… te extrañaba… y… tenerlo cerca era como tenerte cerca a ti…

Las palabras de su hermano menor tocaron su corazón; enterneciéndolo, cuando recordó el secuestro/desaparición y arremetió con fuerza. Sí, su personalidad sádica exigía sangre.

— ¡Quizás lo querías para ti y es por eso que no me lo quieres devolver!

— ¡Eso no es verdad!, lo deje ahí sobre tu cama; donde siempre lo dejas tú, ¿O no lo viste antes de salir a la escuela hermana?

Touché, lo que sea que signifique, era cierto; ella le dio un beso de despedida antes de salir a clases, yo la vi, Sota no podría haber sido.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Gritó Kagome apuntándome con el dedo — ¿Dónde estabas entre las 9 Am y las 5 Pm?

La miré ladeando la cabeza, ¿De qué nueves y cincos estaba hablando?

Entendió que explicarme de horarios era como hacerme entender los días de la semana, estupideces sin sentido ni utilidad.

— ¿Donde estuviste todo el día hasta mi regreso de la escuela?

—Bueno… yo… —Kagome notó mi nerviosismo, estaba confirmando su locas ideas —Esta bien; yo lo vi, pero no le hice ningún mal, lo considero demasiado peligroso como para enfrentarlo directamente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó ella sin entender mis palabras.

—Es más poderoso que Naraku, mas sigiloso que Sesshomaru y mas esponjado que Kirara, además cada vez que me acerco a él, tú y tus "abajos" me rompen el alma —Dije mostrando mi molestia sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzados, girándome para ignorarla.

Kagome quiso reír por mi analogía, la verdad era que si, ella amaba a su Misha, y al llegar de la escuela y no encontrarlo fue catastrófico, sus ojos mostraron el desconcierto al no encontrarlo en su cama, me sentí mal por ella, lo encontrare si o si, pero solo si ¡ella me deja hacerlo! Es injusto que me tenga aquí sentado; como un acusado más.

Note que su madre sonreía, algo típico en ella, era una persona muy relajada y consentidora, pero tras esa sonrisa, Kagome percibió algo sospechoso.

—Mamá, ¿donde estuviste entre las 9 Am y las 5 Pm?

—Bueno… —Dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón, Kagome supuso seria una larga explicación — A las 9 termine de limpiar la cocina luego de que todos tomaron desayuno, luego fui de compras, necesitaba vegetales para la cena, lave la ropa, hice aseo… —La explicación era más larga de lo que esperábamos, en un momento ya no pusimos atención a sus palabras —luego lave a Misha y cuando estuvo seco lo deje en tu habitación.

—Fuiste entonces la última que lo viste… —Preguntó Kagome inquisidora nuevamente.

—Mmm, al parecer sí, pero lo deje en tu cama luego de coserlo, sufrió un par de percances en la lavadora…

El tono relajado nos tomo por sorpresa ¿Qué tanto daño sufrió en la lavadora?

—Bueno… como está bastante desgastado de tantos lavados, achuchones y babeos Kagome, se rasgo un poco su cuerpo, pero lo zurcí y quedo como nuevo —Dijo con una sonrisa que calmaría a cualquiera.

Entonces ¿Donde estaba el maldito oso?

Me hastié de tanta pregunta sin sentido, puse mi nariz contra el piso y comencé a olfatear todo a mi alrededor, Kagome quiso detenerme pero su madre le dijo que me dejara hacer mi parte, aunque fue bastante ofensivo.

«Es bueno tener un perro en casa»

No me moleste con su comentario, cocina muy bien para castigarla por la ofensa.

Fui olfateando por el pasillo, el olor a suavizante de telas me indicaba que estaba en la parte de arriba, subí con Kagome y su madre tras mis pasos, entrando a su habitación; olí algo bajo la cama, me metí casi de lleno y para sorpresa de las mujeres con mi mano saque al desaparecido en cuestión.

— ¡Misha! —Grito Kagome empujándome al estar en su camino.

¿Me ofendí? ¡Claro que me ofendí! Su madre algo murmuró, pero estaba demasiado molesto para escuchar de seguro dijo «prepararé la cena»

Me senté a los pies de la cama; mientras que Kagome abrazaba y besaba el estúpido oso de peluche, ¡tanto alboroto por eso! Jamás lo entenderé…

—Inuyasha… Gracias. —Dijo y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, los colores se me subieron al rostro con la vergüenza; pero intente esconderlo, salte por la ventana directo al pozo, la dejaría unos días mas en su casa para descansar, pero lo bueno es que me voy tranquilo, ella se ve feliz con su osito durmiendo juntos, y yo resolví un misterio, recibiendo un tierno premio por mis acciones, fue un buen día…

Fin


	3. Inocencia

# Inocencia.

Rin corría de un lado para otro alejándose de los molestos gritos de Jacken, había revisado todo el palacio y ese era el único lugar que faltaba, en el jardín de lado Este, miró tras cada árbol que encontró y nada. Encontrarlo sería más difícil de lo que creyó. Sesshomaru estaba por ahí; lo sabia pero no podía dar con su persona, el kimono que vestía comenzaba a darle más calor del que necesitaba, suspiro cansada; sabiendo que no podía quitárselo, como la nueva Señora del Oeste, debía estar presentable en todo momento, y si así la habían vestido para el día, así debía permanecer; hasta que por la noche su señor la desvistiera.

«Desvistiera…»

Al repetir esa palabra en su mente; los colores subieron a su rostro, ¡Qué vergüenza! Aun no se acostumbraba a los encuentros nocturnos con su pareja, eran maravillosos y no los cambiaba por nada del mundo, pero aun le causaban pudor.

Sesshomaru de reojo la vio parada; a un metro del árbol donde él descansaba, la vio tomando su rostro con sus manos, girando con una extraña sonrisa y suspirando con ilusión. Tenía que ser, de todas las hembras que podrían cruzarse en su camino y llamar su atención, Rin aparte de ser humana, ser la más extraña, no la entendía, pero había dejado de intentarlo, era así y nada mas importaba, la quería con él, y distraerse día con día intentando descifrarla. Rin aun giraba entre avergonzada y picara; recordando los hechos nocturnos cuando de pronto de reojo vio a su señor, quedo de piedra sabiendo que él la había visto girando y alucinando como una loca. Su rostro se encendió al rojo vivo, pero en vez de bajar la cabeza y disculparse por sus Orates reacciones le sonrió, después de todo sabía que tenía que estar algo loca para permanecer al lado de un Inugami como él, un demonio como Sesshomaru.

Se arrodilló a su lado pidiendo permiso mudo; de sentarse junto a él, el cual fue otorgado cuando el demonio cerró sus ojos; volviendo a retomar la tranquilidad, Rin se acomodó como pudo en el césped y apoyo su cabeza en el brazo del demonio, se movió un poco; tantas capas de tela la estaban atosigando, se puso nerviosa al pensar que podía rasgar su traje, se acomodó un poquito para un lado; luego para el otro; suspirando en silencio, estaba jugando con la paciencia de su señor; lo sabía, un movimiento mas y la mandaría de vuelta al palacio castigada por odiosa.

Dichosa la paciencia que nació en Sesshomaru; el día que conoció a Rin.

Cuando la estola salió de la comodidad de su hombro, Rin pensó lo peor, ahora sí, su amo estaba molesto y la lanzaría lejos, muy lejos por los aires como al señor Jacken, lo bueno, el maldito y acolchonado kimono la salvaría de romperse los huesos. MokoMoko la rodeó, posándose en la cintura de la joven, levantando su cuerpo de manera que al bajarla nuevamente, el montón de telas que la cubrían se acomodaran a la perfección y ella de una buena vez se quedara quieta.

Rin giro la cabeza y sonrió con alegría, su señor solo quería que estuviera cómoda.

— ¡Gracias Sesshomaru Sama!

—…— Esperaba que se quedara tranquila por fin.

Apoyó nuevamente la cabeza en el brazo de su señor; dejándose llevar por el calor de la tarde, el sueño comenzó a invadirla, notó que aun la estola estaba enrollada en ella, y para no quedarse dormida, no encontró nada mejor que hacer; que acariciarla, Sesshomaru se alertó de manera instantánea; al contacto de la mano de la joven Señora, ¿Acaso ella no sabía que la estola era parte de su cuerpo?

Peor que eso ¿no sabía que parte era?

La mitad inferior del cuerpo del demonio comenzó a reaccionar de manera inquietante, estaban en los jardines y de seguro Jacken buscaba a Rin, no era un lugar apropiado para su pasión y los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza, abrió los ojos y la volvió a observar, estaba ensimismada en dar todo su amor a la cola del afligido demonio.

El atardecer había comenzado su labor, iluminando las mejillas de la joven tornándolas de un tono anaranjado y carmesí, dándole una imagen agradable para su instinto, potenciando sus recuerdos de alcoba.

—Sabe señor, estas ropas son hermosas pero me dan un poco de calor, ¿sería incorrecto si me quito algo? —Preguntó con inocencia, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Sesshomaru no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero como su hembra estaba incomoda y él deseaba solo su bienestar, decidió complacerla.

—Puedes quitarte el Uchikake.

Rin sonrió victoriosa, al menos se quitaría casi un kilo de finas telas de encima, de un brinco estuvo de pie, con gran dificultad intento quitárselo de encima, ahora que lo pensaba; desde que había llegado al palacio era a diario vestida por las mujeres Youkai que la asistían y cuidaban, siguió forcejeando con el Uchikake sin mayores resultados; que el desarmar la postura del kimono que vestía abajo, Sesshomaru comenzaba a perder la paciencia, antes de que ella llegara, su madre era la única que vestía aquellas prendas, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar si eran incomodas o pesadas, decidió ayudarla, si lo hacía, más pronto se quedaba quieta. Con su particular calma y elegancia; retiró el Uchikake al momento en que; del cuerpo de la joven comenzó a emanar su particular aroma, cautivando los sentidos del demonio, más que eso, vio como el kimono que traía puesto; dejaba ver sus hombros, e incluso un poco el nacimiento de su espalda.

«Provocación» fue lo único en lo que pensó al acercar sus colmillos al cuello desnudo que se ofrecía a sus ojos, ¿cómo podría evitarlo?, ¡al diablo! no quería hacerlo, menos detenerse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzó lejos la prenda retirada y se colocó frente a la mujer que tenia por pareja, el escote del kimono removido gritaba pidiendo ser liberado, sus ojos se tornaron rojos con sus pensamientos, mientras que Rin ni cuenta se daba de las intenciones de su pareja, la tomó por la piernas levantando su cuerpo y colocando el busto a la altura de su rostro, la joven emitió un leve quejido; mescla de placer y sorpresa, alentando al demonio a insistir en invadir su intimidad. Contra el árbol y en sus brazos comenzó a frotarse contra ella, dejando fluir el placer que emergía como un volcán a punto de explotar, ella se excitaba con cada roce; él podía olerlo, y con esa inconsciente afirmación dio rienda suelta a su pasión, que importaba si alguien llegaba donde ellos, lo mataría y seguiría su proeza, o seguiría su proeza y luego lo mataría, aun no decidía el orden, lo único que tenía claro era que lo deseaba tanto como ella. Busco en su mirada la aprobación de sus acciones, ella a su forma respondió con un beso, el cual no tuvo nada de sutileza o ternura, devoró su boca sin prisas y detalladamente, al morder el labio del demonio; sonrió de manera sutil, incitándolo a recorrer su boca y cuerpo con la lengua, cosa que ella siempre disfrutaba, Sesshomaru antes de perder la razón intentó retirar el kimono que Rin traía puesto, pero luego de dos jalones y que la prenda no cedió, decidió tratarla como un enemigo, el bello kimono de la Señora del Oeste cayó rasgado como un harapo mas, ante la osadía de pretender cubrir tal belleza a sus ojos. La dejo caer suavemente sobre la hierba, seria suya una vez mas y él se entregaría; como tantas noches pasadas…

El pasto a los pies del árbol; y el mismo árbol, fueron escenario para el desenfreno de su lujuria, era en esos momentos que recordaba porque estaba con ella, a su lado no existían límites ni secretos, las caretas y las buenas intenciones se desintegraban, dejando un simple "Haz lo que quieras" en su lugar, la libertad de acción, te acepto como eres y estoy contigo por voluntad…

Ella sería siempre apasionada y feliz, mientras estuviera a su lado; no sabía fingir, aquella frágil criatura no conocía tampoco el miedo ni el control, en todo caso él no se lo enseñaría, no cambiaría nada de su persona, era Rin, solo Rin.

Al completar la unión, se recostó a su lado, luego de tanta fuerza y deseo; no esperaba además aplastarla, debía cuidarla, lo que vivía con ella; sabía de ante mano, no lo viviría jamás con alguien más, Rin por su parte estaba tan exhausta que se durmió a los pocos minutos de culminar el acto, Sesshomaru la observaba disfrutando aun del placer de su cálido cuerpo; cuando recordó, entre caricia y caricia había destrozado el kimono de su hembra, «Imbécil» él jamás perdía el control; salvo con ella, ¿Moraleja?, debía recordar al menos no destrozar todas las prendas, cuando deseara verla desnuda.

¿Qué hacía ahora? La cubrió con el haori de su propio kimono, pero ahora él, solo vestía el pantalón, no podía dejarla así, debía ir en busca de una prenda para que usara y volver sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se sentía como un idiota, ¿como podría haber sucedido algo así?, estaba bastante grandecito para que las hormonas lo dominaran, pero al mirarla y sentir de nuevo deseo se resignó, nada podía hacer contra la atracción hacia ella, partió raudo a buscar algo para que se vistiera, no era una misión difícil en sí, solo tenía que atravesar las tropas, los sirvientes, a las sirvientas de Rin, Jacken, llegar a sus aposentos retirar un kimono y volver sin que nadie lo viera, suspiro ante la locura que era el día y se resigno, sorteó todos los obstáculos llegando a los aposentos sin que alguien notara su presencia, llegó a donde se guardaban los kimonos de Rin pero mientras decidía que llevarle, una de las damas de compañía de la joven entró en los aposentos, Sesshomaru sacó lo primero que encontró y desapareció por la ventana sin ser visto, obligándose a no volver a cometer ese tipo de negligencias en el futuro, había sido divertido; pero su orgullo e imagen estaban en juego. Al llegar con ella la encontró aun dormida, se sentó a su lado a esperar que despertara, minutos después la Señora del Oeste abrió sus ojos.

— ¡Kya mi kimono! —Gritó al ver sus ropas destrozadas, recordó lo sucedido y sonrió relajada, después de todo había valido la pena.

Sesshomaru la observó en silencio, mientras extendía su mano con la nueva prenda, un kimono simple de color amarillo, Rin se alegro y paro de inmediato para vestirse, el demonio decidió no mirarla, su sangre comenzó de nuevo a clamar por su cuerpo y eso no era bueno.

—Eto… Sesshomaru Sama… esto no es un kimono…

—Úsalo —Respondió aun sin verla.

—No creo que sea buena idea…

Al verla, la imagen lo descontroló, el escote era redondo marcando y levantando sus senos, la espalda y torso apretaban sin clemencia hasta su cintura ajustada como guante, el largo no era más allá del comienzo de sus piernas, ni mencionar lo semi transparente de la tela, ayudado por el amarillo con encajes dorados, tal prenda no la había visto jamás, suspiro sonoramente y miró al cielo, acción que descolocó a Rin, ¿desde cuándo suspiraba su Señor?

Bajo la mirada hacia ella…

—De donde quiera que lo sacaste, quiero más…

—¿?

Se lanzó sobre ella cuidando de no destruir el "kimono" que lo encendió de nuevo, y a sabiendas que debía ir por otra prenda para vestirla, pero nada importaba, antes de atrapar a su presa la vio sonreír, a ella también le gustaba, después de todo quizás no era tan inocente….

* * *

Bruxi, de verdad perdóname por la tardanza, me traspapele con la fecha, que bueno que te han gustado las historia, las he escrito especialmente para ti, no te puedo dar una pista de quien soy, si lo hago me reconocerías muy rápido, soy pésima con las pistas, jejejeje ojala te guste este nuevo regalo y recuerda, aún faltan, besos.


	4. Pesadillas

**# Pesadillas.**

Se vio a si mismo con la Hoz ensangrentada en la mano izquierda; elevándola para dar el golpe de gracia, Kohaku, a lo lejos escuchó los gritos de su hermana, miró a su alrededor; todo estaba en llamas, monstruos destruyendo la aldea de Inuyasha, matando a sus amigos y aldeanos sin culpa ni razón, una vez más bajo su mando, nuevamente; no era más que un títere gobernado por un ser sin compasión.

«Mata»

Era el único sonido que inundaba su cabeza, frente a él, la joven de ojos chocolate; la misma que lo había perdonado en tiempos pasados, yacía desangrándose en el suelo, inconsciente debido al dolor de sus heridas, estaba sola, tan sola como él, nadie la socorría, nadie la protegía de él.

«Mata»

La sentencia estaba dada, no había salvación para Rin, menos para su propia alma, una vez mas fue débil.

— ¡No lo hagas Kohaku!

La voz de su hermana hizo que girara su cabeza para enfrentar su odio, su dolor, su decepción, los ojos de quien una vez fue tan cercana y maternal, ahora lo miraban con tristeza; emergiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

«Mata»

Sus sentidos se alertaron saltando y esquivando el ataque de Sango, ella no permitiría que matara a Rin, sus manos no volverían a mancharse, ¡Naraku ya no lo dominaba!, ¿por qué entonces deseaba arrebatarle la vida; a la joven que decía amar?

El paisaje seguía ensangrentado, desgarrador y a la vez mudo, salvo la voz que ordenaba sus pecados y la voz de la esperanza de su hermana.

— ¡Si la amas no la lastimes! —Gritaba Sango.

«Mata» Ordenaba la voz.

Con un golpe, fuerte y bien acertado dejó a la exterminadora fuera de combate. Caminó hacia la joven, Rin una vez más seria lastimada por su debilidad, antes era un niño; eran comprensibles sus miedo, en su momento no estuvo preparado para ser exterminador, pero ahora, ahora era un hombre y aun así no sabía cómo luchar contra aquella fuerza; que lo obligaba a herir a quien amaba.

Se arrodilló frente a la joven y levantó su cabeza tirando de su cabello, la mujer seguía inconsciente y sangrando; producto de las primeras estocadas recibidas, era impresionante que aun respirara, un solo golpe, y todo acabaría para ella, cuando su corazón dejara de latir, él también pagaría con la muerte sus actos, pero no solo por arrepentimiento, la verdad, lo angustiaba la vergüenza de saberse asesino.

Sango abrió un poco los ojos, la luz de las llamas iluminaban a Kohaku, ella; estaba de espaldas a él, pero podía ver sus sombras perfectamente, y no pudo ni quiso perderse un solo segundo de la imagen; de su hermano cortando la garganta de Rin, dejando caer su cuerpo como si fuera un bulto, la exterminadora producto de la adrenalina; se incorporó para comprobar con sus ojos, que su tierno y joven hermano; se había convertido en un monstruo, no lo pensó, no tuvo tiempo; debía actuar por ella, por él y por el resto de los que amaba; se levantó para matarlo. Cuando el hombre la miró a los ojos, se despidió en silencio, cortándose también la garganta, yéndose sin siquiera pedir perdón.

* * *

— ¡Kohaku! —La voz de Rin lo hizo reaccionar, estaba desorientado, ¿Acaso, no la había matado?

—Pero que desconsiderado, te quedaste dormido —Recriminó con un puchero y sinceridad.

«Una pesadilla»

—Me invitas porque tienes algo muy; pero muy importante que hablar conmigo, y te duermes dejándome con la duda, que mal amigo.  
Rin con su hablar sin parar; no le daba tiempo o espacio a Kohaku, para salir de su pesadilla y reaccionar, le dolía la cabeza, habían sido emociones demasiado intensas; sin mencionar, crueles.

Las mejillas infladas de la joven, fingiendo enojo; le transmitieron paz, él no la había lastimado, ¿Pero…?

—Y bien… —Rin insistía.

Iba a declarar su amor a la joven, solicitarle que se quedara con él; en vez de volver con el demonio, pero calló.

—Quería darte esto, para que nunca me olvides.

Recibió una bolsita de tela, al abrirla; encontró un colgante de delfín tallado en nácar.

— ¡Kohaku es hermoso!, muchas gracias —Sonrió y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

—Rin, ante todo; y pase lo que pase, quiero que siempre seas feliz —Le dijo tomando sus manos, mientras que ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo que partir por ahora, pero algún día volveré, te lo prometo —Sonrió con ternura y esperanza.

Rin lo miraba confundida, no entendía porque su amigo estaba tan extraño y peor aún, la abandonaba.

— ¡Kirara! —Llamó Kohaku con rapidez, quería llorar, pero no lo haría frente a ella.

Rin no salía de su confusión, cuando su amigo montó al felino y partió como escapando de ella; sin siquiera despedirse, quedo muda, sintiendo en su pecho la tristeza de quizás no volver a ver al exterminador, y el inconsciente sentimiento de culpa; al pensar que escapaba de ella.

Por su parte Kohaku no pudo aguantar las lágrimas mucho más, el dolor de no poder decirle que la amaba; lo desgarraba por dentro, una silueta caminando por el bosque en dirección a la aldea; llamo su atención, sabia quien era, y en el fondo; tenía que hablar con él.

—Señor Sesshomaru.

El aludido no detuvo su andar, si quería decirle algo, debía hacerlo rápido, su misión era más importante que lo que tuviera que decir el exterminador.

—Cuídela por favor —Eso sí llamó su atención.

Detuvo sus pasos y giró para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Rin? —Preguntó pero sin demostrar preocupación.

—No, yo solo…, solo quiero que la haga feliz…

—Si no eres capaz de proteger lo que amas, olvídala; no la mereces —Volvió a girar y retomar su camino.

Kohaku se quedo frustrado y quiso reclamar, pero no pudo, se sabía débil.

Sesshomaru por su parte avanzó pero con paso lento, dándole la oportunidad al joven de enfrentarlo, pero eso nunca pasó, no sabía que sentía Rin por aquel joven, tampoco le interesaba, el iría por aquello que le pertenecía y lo llevaría lejos, donde nadie pudiera arrebatárselo.

Kohaku se quedo viendo sus pies, era débil, no había actuado mejor que en su pesadilla, dejar a Sesshomaru la responsabilidad de cuidar y amar a la mujer que él decía amar, era de cobardes.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y muchas más la siguieron, se dirigió a ningún lugar, para hacer nada en particular, era débil, pero ella jamás lo sabría, jamás se enteraría que él no peleó por su corazón.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hola Bruxi!, de nuevo; lamento la demora. ¡No te imaginas lo que me costó escribir esto! Solo espero que valga la pena y te guste… (Se supone que es angustia) Con respecto a una pista, me sentí culpable así que te daré una… soy chilena. Besos y aun me falta una historia, que estará pronto y sin falta.-


	5. Familia

**# Familia.**

Al cruzar Kagome el pozo con Rin de la mano, ahí recién dimensionó el problema en que se había metido, recordó que estaba tan molesta una hora atrás que no pensó bien sus actos, ¡¿y cómo no iba a estarlo, después de que Inuyasha le dijera que extrañaba a Kikyo?! Eso la enfureció y después de mandar al centro de la tierra al Hanyou con tantos abajos, montó a Kirara para partir a su hogar.

Si ya era un idiota el hermano menor, el hermano mayor consolidó su teoría; cuando vio sola a la pequeña Rin pescando en un río, ¡¿Como Sesshomaru podía dejarla sola con el dragón?! Se enojó a más no poder contra el demonio (y semi-demonio), en ese momento consideró como buena la idea de llevarla con ella a su época, en castigo al desconsiderado de Sesshomaru,  
«Todos los hombres, Youkai o Hanyou son unos imbéciles»

Para resguardarse de la venganza del demonio, le había dejado una nota pegada en el lomo de Ah-Un, con un simple, (Me llevo a Rin unos días, no te preocupes, volveremos pronto) pero el dragón le dio la impresión que esperaba que se fuera; para comerse el papel, ¡si se enfermaba no era su culpa! ¡Era culpa del demonio-perro sin criterio, que deja sola a una niña pequeña con tanto peligro a su alrededor!

Antes de salir del pozo suspiró intentando calmarse; ya lo había hecho y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de compartir con su familia, solo porque Sesshomaru a la vuelta la podía matar, en el fondo del pozo; se miraron con Rin, viendo que ya no estaban en el Sengoku.

Al salir de la capilla que protege el puente entre el mundo moderno y el antiguo, Kagome se encontró de inmediato con su madre barriendo el templo, se lanzo a sus brazos como una niña pequeña, «Tonto Inuyasha» por él deja de compartir con su familia ¡y como le paga!... «A veces extraño a Kikyo»

La señora Higurashi sintió el aura de su hija, Kagome veía muy molesta y algo triste, era mejor darle espacio para cuando ella quisiera contarle su problema, sin ser brusca soltó despacio y con calma a la adolecente; sin despertar su mal humor, al ver a su lado a alguien, sonrió poniendo atención a la pequeña niña que había llegado.

—Mamá, ella es Rin —Dijo Kagome presentando a su nueva (y forzada) amiga.

—Mucho gusto Rin…

—…—La niña estaba muda y nerviosa, su corazón se apretó al ver el cariño entre madre e hija y sin querer, recordándole que ella estaba sola.

La señora Higurashi se arrodilló frente a ella; saludándola con una cálida sonrisa, y las lágrimas de Rin sin piedad brotaron, era tanto el amor maternal que emanaba de aquella mujer, que no pudo contener su propia soledad, se lanzó a sus brazos de la mujer que la saludaba con afecto y la apretó fuerte; sintiendo su calor y armonía.

—Tranquila pequeña, todo está bien —Intentó consolarla, no lo sabía; pero intuía que había sufrido mucho.

—Mi nombre es Rin —Dijo bajito y sin soltarla

—Bienvenida Rin, esta desde hoy también es tu casa, puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras.  
Kagome estaba estupefacta ¡como no lo pensó antes! Era obvio que Rin no abandonó su familia por seguir a Sesshomaru, y aunque a nadie le cuadraba la relación entre ellos, el demonio siempre; a su forma, había priorizado; no solo su seguridad, también su inocencia y pureza de alma.

«Secuestro» fue lo que vino a la mente asustada de Kagome al pensar en Sesshomaru. En esos momentos se sintió mal por él, La niña era tan confiada; que acepto de inmediato acompañarla, ella no se había sentido presionada por la sarta de insultos y reclamos de la sacerdotisa en contra los hermanos, ¡no!, en el fondo la niña le encontraba la razón, eso le decía; la sonrisa nerviosa que le había dedicado al principio, pero cuando llegara Sesshomaru y no viera a Rin y no sabiendo donde esta, (porque el estúpido dragón se comió la explicación), iría a matar a Inuyasha, revivirlo y matarlo de nuevo, solo por desquitarse…

«A veces extraño a Kikyo» recordó aquellas dolorosas palabras.

¡Decidido, estarían en su época un mes!

—Rin, porque no vamos adentro, así conocerás la casa y te prepararé algo delicioso. —Sugirió la señora Higurashi, al ver a Kagome ida con cosas que era mejor no preguntar.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable. —Dijo la pequeña caminando a su lado.

La casa de la familia Higurashi era impresionante, y para Rin era maravilloso; todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a distinguir y su cerebro no podía comprender. Pero no importaba; todo era tan distinto, quería conocer el hogar de su nueva (y forzada) amiga.

—Ya llegué —Grito Sota al entrar a la residencia, volviendo de la escuela.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron con intensidad, al ver a la niña que estaba en su cocina.

— ¡Sota! —Saludó Kagome, sin recibir de vuelta el gesto.

Sota parecía hipnotizado por la sonrisa de la niña; que coincidentemente tenía su edad, el cerebro de la sacerdotisa comenzó a planificar un malévolo plan para aprovechar la situación.

—Sota ella es Rin, una amiga de la época de Inuyasha. —Dijo esperando su reacción.

—Rin, que lindo nombre… — al ver a su pequeño hermano en las nubes, y la inocencia con que demostró su alegría, confirmó su plan.

«Si a Sota le gusto Rin, él podría acompañarla los días que estemos aquí y yo podría ponerme al corriente en mis estudios»

« ¡Eres una genio Kagome!»

—Sota, como yo tengo que estudiar ¿te molestaría mostrarle algunos lugares de la ciudad? —Preguntó con picardía en su voz, pero Sota estaba tan embelesado con la niña; que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, cuando entendió a lo que se había comprometido, su hermana había desaparecido.

Rin seguía feliz, la comida había estado deliciosa; jamás había probado algo igual, se baño con agua caliente; en una bañera grande y vistió linda ropa de Kagome cuando era de su edad, sin mencionar que la señora Higurashi la adoptó como hija y muñeca, ayudando a vestirla, peinando su cabello, arreglando y arrullando a la niña, era como de nuevo tener a Kagome pequeña, pero; tierna. El abuelo había alejado a los malos espíritus con sus cantos, rezos y conjuros, asustándola cuando mencionó que ahora ningún demonio se acercaría a ella.

—Pero… ¿Y el señor Sesshomaru? —Preguntó claramente preocupada.

—No te preocupes Rin —La calmó Sota —los conjuros y rezos del abuelo jamás funcionan —. Al ver como Kagome apoyaba a su hermano, el hombre se retiró a descansar; llorando por lo desconsiderados que eran sus nietos.

Rin se sentía tan dichosa de la hospitalidad de aquella familia, que no podía parar de sonreír, sin contar que Sota; como buen caballero la llevaría al día siguiente a conocer la ciudad.  
Tantas emociones agotaron a la energética niña, por la noche; Kagome compartió su cama con ella; como una hermana mayor, Rin extrañaba al señor Sesshomaru, si, pero estaba demasiado feliz para acordarse mucho de él.

— ¿Que es eso? —Preguntó Rin apuntando un animal de peluche.

—Ese es Misha, mi oso de peluche, lo tengo desde niña, es mi preferido.

—Es muy lindo, ¿yo podría tener uno? —Preguntó avergonzada por la confianza de su petición.

—Claro que si Rin, ya verás que encontraremos uno que te guste mucho, debe ser especial.

— ¡Hai! Gracias Kagome.

Rin y Kagome se acomodaron frente a frente con Misha en el medio, la pequeña le contó algunas aventuras con el Señor Jacken y lo atento que el señor Sesshomaru era con ella, La sacerdotisa entendió porque el demonio cuidaba de la niña, era amable y muy positiva, justo lo que necesitaba, a su juicio, un amargado como él. Sin saber cuándo, cerraron sus ojos y las voces disminuyeron, durmiendo cómodas y plácidamente, sabiendo que el día siguiente seria aún mejor.

* * *

Kagome a la mañana siguiente partió temprano y feliz a la escuela, nada mejor que un día fresco de verano para caminar como una estudiante normal a clases. Estaba preocupada por Rin, pero confiaba en Sota para hacer de su día especial. Ella también aprovecharía de disfrutar saliendo con sus amigas después de clases a conversar un poco, y pretender llevar una vida normal.

Rin por su parte se levantó, vistió con una solera lisa y sandalias, corriendo a ayudar a la señora Higurashi en sus tareas, ella le dijo que no era necesario y que aprovechara mejor de conocer un poco de la época moderna. Era increíble todos los artefactos y cosas extrañas que habían en la casa, la pequeña no sabía por cual comenzar, hasta que vio una caja extraña que mostraba imágenes como si fuera magia.

—Es la televisión. —Dijo Sota explicándole con calma.

Rin para no ser de esa época; aprendía rápidamente, tal vez por la edad de la niña estaba más abierta de mente y no a creer que todo era brujería, además del hecho de viajar con un temible demonio, después de eso pocas cosas podrían sorprenderla.

La "Televisión" le mostró de pronto, la imagen de un animal extraño, nadando en el mar, ¡pero no era el mar! ¿Estaba encerrado?

Al ver como los ojos de Rin se horrorizaban Sota decidió explicarle.

—Es un acuario.

— ¿Un qué?

—Un acuario es un recipiente gigante con agua, en que se tienen vivos animales o plantas marinas, donde tienen algunos peces, para que la gente vaya y los conozca, ellos están bien cuidados y reciben afecto de las personas que los visitan.

— ¿Podríamos ir a ver ese lugar?

—Claro que si Rin —Sota no pudo negarse a tan bella y sincera sonrisa.

Rin estaba feliz, (esta demás decirlo, lo sé) miraba con clara sorpresa y entusiasmo cada pez, molusco, o ser vivo que la rodeaba, era un sueño, una fantasía, extraño, pero a la vez muy interesante…

Pasaron el día paseando en el acuario, tomando helado y conversando como niños normales, antes de volver a casa se despidió de su nuevo animal favorito; desde ahora: los delfines, los perros: desterrados.

Al llegar ayudó a preparar la cena y esperar a su amiga, así también aprovechó el tiempo con la señora Higurashi, quien le enseño a preparar algo más que pescado asado.

Por la noche, en la habitación de Kagome, se reunieron las tres mujeres a compartir, eran pocas las veces que se daban esos momentos y por ende, los aprovechaban al máximo, la señora Higurashi se dio el tiempo y el placer de peinar el cabello de Rin, era una niña que aun; sin el afecto necesario, demostraba tener un dulce corazón, sin contar con su parlanchina personalidad que no paraba de contarles la experiencia en el acuario y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado nadar con los delfines.

—Kagome, ¿me contaras que sucedió con Inuyasha? —preguntó su madre cambiando momentáneamente el tema, ahí se le acabó la paz a Kagome, sintiendo la mirada de las dos mujeres.

—Es un tonto, solo eso —No quería dar más detalles, de seguro en esos momentos Sesshomaru le estaba arrancando las tripas.

—Qué pena que discutieron —Dijo la Señora Higurashi, sacando una caja para dársela a su hija —Y yo que quería regalarte esto.

Kagome abrió emocionada el regalo, pero de la alegría de la sorpresa pasó a roja de vergüenza.

— ¡Mama! Como me regalas una prenda así, ¡qué pena!

Envuelto en un suave y blanco papel se encontraba un negligé amarillo, diminuto y sensual, pero nada de transparente ni vulgar, la pieza perfecta para una mujer; fiera en la intimidad.

— ¡Eso no es para mí! —Grito Kagome roja y apenada.

—Es muy lindo —Comentó Rin tocando la fina tela.

—Si no lo quiere Kagome te lo regalo Rin, algún día lo usaras con una persona a la que ames —Dijo relajada la señora Higurashi.

Kagome se imaginó a una Rin adulta; vestida con el negligé amarillo y Sesshomaru enfrente, pero se desilusionó de su propia fantasía, al no poder imaginar expresión alguna en la cara de Sesshomaru, en silencio y con suspiro, rogó para que cuando llegara ese día, el demonio fuera un poco, solo un poquito mas expresivo.

Rin dio las gracias emocionada, sin saber bien lo que significaba el regalo, ya que para su porte (y edad) la prenda quedaba algo suelta y grande.

Los días siguientes Rin y Sota, tomaron mas helado, pasearon por plazas, lugares de entretención, centros comerciales, en fin, el pequeño no se dio abasto para complacer a la hiperquinetica jovencita que todo lo quería conocer, pero estaba contento, Rin tenía algo… especial, esos días habían sido geniales para los dos.

Al tercer día de estar en la época moderna, Kagome sintió culpa y nostalgia, alcanzó a ponerse al día en algunas materias de la escuela, pero extrañaba mucho al desubicado Hanyou, dando las gracias por los maravillosos tres días se despidió de su familia por tiempo indefinido, después de todo Naraku andaba suelto todavía por ahí.

Rin se sentía confundida, quería ver a Sesshomaru, pero la señora Higurashi era tan gentil que…

—Rin, promete que me volverás a visitar —Preguntó la mujer, haciendo de la decisión de la niña, algo mas fácil.

La niña alegro su expresión sonriendo con intensidad.

— ¡Hai! Esta vez pediré permiso y estaré mas días para poder… compartir con… ustedes —Dijo nerviosa, había sido un sueño tener una familia así, por un par de días.

—Recuerda que desde ahora; también eres parte de esta familia —Repitió la señora Higurashi, entregándole un abrazo maternal a la pequeña.

Sota algo avergonzado, se acercó a Rin extendiéndole con la mano; un regalo envuelto en papel con diseños.

—Ojala te guste…

Rin sacó el peluche de delfín y lo agradeció con lo único que tenia; una sonrisa y un tierno beso en la mejilla de su nuevo y querido amigo.

—Muchas gracias Sota, estará siempre junto a mí, se llamara como tu…

— ¿Volverás?... —preguntó tímido el pequeño, a lo que la niña tomo su mano y miró a los ojos.

—Quizás en invierno… —Soltó su mano para poder abrazar, Sota se había ganado su cariño.

—Te estaré esperando…

—Gracias por todo, volveré; lo prometo, y en invierno; veremos la nieve caer y jugaremos con ella, será divertido. —Grito Rin corriendo al pozo, no quería que la vieran llorar, se llevaba recuerdos maravillosos de gente que le abrió su corazón.

Kagome se despidió también e intento alcanzarla, abrazo a Rin para que atravesaran el pozo juntas.

—Rin, no estés triste, cuando quieras volver me avisas y yo misma hablo con Sesshomaru, recuerda que ahora somos hermanas.

—Gracias Kagome, me encantaría volver…

—Estoy segura, te estarán esperando…

Al regresar al Sengoku, escucharon choque de espadas y un gran ajetreo por lo que Kagome asumió; Inuyasha estaba peleando con Sesshomaru, se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea, manteniendo a Rin a sus espaldas, si se lastimaba por una técnica perdida todos morirían, al llegar; la nariz del demonio se movió suave y casi imperceptiblemente, deteniendo la batalla, giró a donde era el origen del aroma, y al ver a la pequeña guardó su espada dejando muy molesto y confuso al Hanyou.

—Sesshomaru maldito, no me des la espalda…

— ¡Abajo! —Si, Kagome seguía molesta.

Sesshomaru paso al lado de la sacerdotisa sin siquiera mirarla, pero no era necesario, la sola presencia del demonio heló su sangre, se detuvo a su altura dos segundos; tiempo necesario y suficiente para advertirle mudamente, que si intentaba de nuevo llevarse a la niña sin su permiso, lo pagaría de una forma lenta y dolorosa, luego de eso se acercó a Rin; claramente enojado, pocas veces lo había visto así la pequeña, pero no se intimidó, estaba demasiado feliz para preocuparse por los enojos(innecesarios) de su amo, después de todo ella estaba bien ¿o no?

—Rin.

—Sí.

—Vamos.

— ¡Hai!—La pequeña sostuvo fuerte los regalos traídos de la época moderna, el "camisón" y el peluche de delfín, y comenzó a caminar tras el demonio para alcanzarlo, éste caminaba rápido, lo único que quería era irse de aquel lugar, pero detuvo su paso; al sentir como los pasos de Rin, volvían a donde la sacerdotisa.

—Gracias por compartir a tu familia conmigo —dijo Rin, haciendo una reverencia, antes de alejarse con el demonio.

— ¿Hermanas? —Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa y tranquilidad sincera.

—Hermanas —respondió alegre Rin, cruzando los meñiques en señal de unión, así; cada una mientras seguiría su camino, con la promesa de que se volverían a unir más adelante.

Cuando Inuyasha quiso reclamar por lo extraño de la situación, una sola mirada de parte de Kagome, lo silenció.

«Una palabra y vuelves al centro de la tierra»

Guardó silencio, no deseaba provocar de nuevo a la temperamental mujer, y cuando creyó que todo estaría bien…

— ¡Abajo! —Gritó Kagome de la nada, ya no estaba "tan" enojada, después de todo; la experiencia había sido entretenida, solo estampo en la tierra al medio demonio, para hacer reír a su pequeña hermana.

«Cuídate Rin…»

Rin río a lo lejos; la escuchar el golpe, su hermana no olvidaba ni perdonaba, se preguntó si ella sería igual de dominante que la sacerdotisa, mirando a su amo sonrió con felicidad, estar en aquella casa fue especial, pero no cambiaría por nada del mundo; la compañía del demonio, Sesshomaru disimuladamente observó la caja que Rin llevaba en sus manos y el extraño animal, pero no preguntó, de seguro la niña le contaría su aventura más adelante, ya la tenía de regreso, era lo único que importaba, Rin sintió una fresca brisa, se acababa el verano, llegaría pronto el otoño, mirando al cielo reafirmo la promesa que no dejaría de cumplir.

—Quizás en invierno…

—Te estaré esperando…

**Fin.**

* * *

Bruxi, de verdad perdona la tardanza pero estoy con una gripe de padre y señor mio, ya estoy haciendo invitaciones para mi funeral jejeje me siento horrible pero como podia aguantar la luz de la pantalla me di el tiempo de terminar la ultima historia, ojala te guste preciosa besos, muchos besos sin microbios de

_Tu amiga secreta._


End file.
